


Secret

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Creepy, Descriptions of human transmutation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and me and the devil makes three...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_fic_contest, for the prompt "secret". 
> 
> The song referenced in the summary and at the end of the fic is "Go to Sleep Little Baby", in particular the version from 'Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?'.

* * *

Her fingernails crack as they scrape at the tile, the chalk worn down to the nub.

She straightens, glancing over her shoulder. She knew that she ought not to worry. She had made sure he wouldn't be home.

He  _couldn't_  know- not yet.

Not until she was finished.

She nearly giggles at the images that came to her head, elation swimming through her. Almost.

She stands, dropping the chalk to the floor. She didn't need it anymore, not for now. The white marble rolls a few feet, before collapsing onto its side. She tip toes to the center, running her hands lovingly over the basin she is using, singing softly. She can almost hear the coo he would give, the sleepy yawn or soft burbling.

Once again, she checks the door. She tries to convince herself to stop worrying, that she is making the wait longer for herself. She smiles, and bends over to plant a gentle kiss on the rim of the bowl. She steps back, careful not to smudge the chalk lines that she has drawn.

It wasn't so different from pregnancy, really. She was still making him grow, nurturing him because of her efforts.

Sig wouldn't understand, were she to tell him. She knows that he would try to stop her. But it doesn't matter.

Once she was finished, he'd be just as happy as she.

She presses her palms to the ground.

_You and me, and the devil makes three, don't need no other lovin', baby..._


End file.
